


Do You Drive It Home?

by tmhector



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: COUNTER/Weight Spoilers, Digital Art, Fanart, Mecha, Other, Post-September Incident (COUNTER/Weight), Season: COUNTER/Weight, Size Difference (for the mechs), The Righteous Regent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22139875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmhector/pseuds/tmhector
Summary: ////PARTIZAN PALACE DATE ENTRY | 1423 P.M. 07 27 02 \\\\…///OPERATION: CHOOSE SECTION: ARTISTIC & CULTURAL HISTORY: CHOOSE SUBSECTION: STEL APOSTOLOS: CONTENT SEARCH “Do You Drive It Home?”: DISPLAY TOP ARTICLE\\\
Relationships: Cassander Timaeus Berenice & Aria Joie
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18
Collections: Secret Samol 2019





	Do You Drive It Home?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mellific](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellific/gifts).



[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/grandmoff_terrence/49342955281/in/photolist-2ibgxwi-2cYNHaQ)

////PARTIZAN PALACE DATE ENTRY | 1423 P.M. 07 27 02 \\\\\\\  
…  
///OPERATION: CHOOSE SECTION: ARTISTIC & CULTURAL HISTORY: CHOOSE SUBSECTION: STEL APOSTOLOS: CONTENT SEARCH “Do You Drive It Home?”: DISPLAY TOP ARTICLE\\\\\  
…  
//RECORD TYPE: VISUAL WITH COMMENTARY\\\  
…  
/TITLE: THE LESSONS OF THE FIRST CASSANDER PANEL 03  
ARTIST: OXY’KRES DOMENIKOS OR STUDENT OF PREVIOUS  
DATE COMPLETED: 1254 P.M.  
LOCATION:  
PLACE OF FIRST ORIGIN/DISPLAY: EPIPHANES SYSTEM REGIONAL GUBERNATORIAL STATION  
CURRENT LOCATION: PARTIZAN: LION’S REST: LION’S REST BASILICA OF RECEIVED ASTERISM: NARTHEX (PANELS 03-05 PRESENT, PANELS 01-02 NOT PRESENT)  
COMMENTARY:

Commentary provided by Arnhem Bellrush, of the VERGLAZ UNIVERSITY Department of Artistic Creation, 1420 P.M. 03 18 10.

A single panel from a five-panel visual representation of the acts of the APOSTOLOSIAN EIDOLON CASSANDER, in the DARKSPACE (STYLE) lineament style. This panel, placed in a 16:9 horizontal display ratio, depicts CASSANDER (EIDOLON), in control of the APOKINE (HALLOW - MYTHOLOGICAL), in a duel with ████ ████ (ANATHEMA, SEEK ACCESS APPROVAL FOR FURTHER INFORMATION), leader of a predecessor state to the BRANCHED.

While the historical descriptions of the APOKINE (HALLOW) are clear and agree on its form, resembling a solider wielding a spear and shield, clad in a pteruges linothorax and corinthian helmet, this depiction adds several details and ornament giving the APOKINE (HALLOW - MYTHOLOGICAL) a patriotic facade. Several elements of the armor and the shield are clad in variations of the APOSTOLOSIAN SERPENT MEANDER, modeled after the CONSTELLATION OF THE SERPENT, which shortens the Aspiration-Militance segment to create a repeating pattern that retains legibility on large vehicles. The generically-described spear has been interpreted as a PARTIZAN (POLEARM: HOLLOW) with its typical wide head and arced protrusions clad in the meander and an apostolosian aquatic animal motif, which also appears on the shield. These two ornaments are, of course, allusions to the Apostolosian-associated months of the DIVINE CALENDAR and their matching constellations.

Oxy’s interpretation of the APOKINE (HALLOW - MYTHOLOGICAL), as well as Oxy’s depiction of ████ ████ (ANATHEMA, SEEK ACCESS APPROVAL FOR FURTHER INFORMATION)'s hollow, have in recent years gained a propagandistic use beyond the piece’s original nationalism. While it is unknown what visual records Oxy’kres was referencing, if any, the antagonist hollow bears a stylistic resemblance to ancestral hollows fielded by the armored regiments of STEL KESH on PARTIZAN (MOON). What was previously a piece of commissioned propaganda promoting the Apostolosian effort in THE UNBROKEN WAR has been incidentally detourned into propaganda promoting the Apostolosian effort supporting the claim of DAHLIA against CYNOSURE WHITESTAR-KESH.

Given this image’s recent use as a patriotic icon, made even more important by the deployment of CASSANDER (GLORY PROGRAM) on PARTIZAN (MOON), it is suspect that panels 01 and 02 of the series, the contents of which are unknown but suspected to be politically inconvenient, have been reportedly “lost in transit,” and no visual copy is believed to be available outside of Apostolosian space. Panels 04 and 05, which show EIDOLON CASSANDER fighting and defeating RIGOUR (DIVINE - MYTHOLOGICAL) above SEPTEMBER (PLANET), are also on display in the narthex of the LION’S REST BASILICA OF RECEIVED ASTERISM.

[ACCESS SUPPORTING MATERIAL](https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1pZtgf90y_f-kUj336fzQlILidNibjdHl?usp=sharing)

\

**Author's Note:**

> New year, new landscape format two-mech image based on a Firebrands prompt! Note: The text ABOVE is supposed to make people kinda mad, but for fun(ish?) PARTIZAN reasons. Be sure to check out the supporting material for mech turnarounds, unedited iconographic glyphs, and THE FACE OF YOUR LINE.


End file.
